Arrival at 15
by RBhambulance
Summary: One shot- We all wonder how the officers at 15 learned that McNally found evidence. There is language


**Because we wonder what could have happened when Andy and Luke arrived back at 15... I know it's not the most perfect writing, but hey it's an attempt and I'm saying this because I am a terrible procratstinator and I'm lazy! :)**

Andy McNally walked through booking with evidence as Luke took Ray Nixon to an interrogation room.

"Callaghan! What the hell! Frank took you off the case," said Jerry as he ran to his friend.

"We found evidence," said Luke. He quickly glanced over at Andy looking at him with a straight face. "Technically, Andy found it."

"We caught the girl's killer only twenty minutes ago and he confessed," said Jerry as Ray Nixon was starting to get antsy.

"I killed Martinelli, okay?" he yelled. "That bitch. If she could only shut her eyes, everything would be normal."

"Shut up!" yelled Luke as he pushed Ray Nixon forward. Andy McNally followed walked up to her desk and called frank out.

"What's up, McNally?" said Frank as he walked over. The rookies were congratulating each other on the murderer's capture, but they paused when they saw the two talking.

"Zoe Martenelli and two other girls," she calmly said as she opened up the bins by the initials. She pulled out a badge, pictures and underwear from each bin.

Sam was grabbing coffee and wondering how to talk to Andy when he noticed her pull out a police badge and he noticed the number on it immediately. He dumped his coffee and walked over to the Best and McNally waiting for an explanation.

"I called in a storage unit area after we returned to go over the girl's statement. She mentioned a storage unit. I called in and looked under Ray's name, but there was none and then I asked about Sophie's name. The storage unit was under Zoe Martinelli. I went in there and there were initials over three storage containers. Looked through and found it."

"Question," said Sam as he looked at Andy glancing down a lot. "How were you able to get Ray Nixon here?"

"He was covering his tracks and he came into the storage area as Luke was getting a warrant."

"McNally, what happened?" asked Frank sternly. He gestured Andy into his office as everyone was going through the evidence with gloves. Sam waited outside the office for Andy, but he couldn't help but imagine everything.

"He kicked me in the back and we were fighting for a while. He knocked me out. I woke up with tape around my wrists and legs and over my mouth. He was talking to himself. He was screaming at me to close my eyes and when I didn't, he put tape of them and Luke came in before he could start," said Andy as Frank nodded and wrote everything down.

"This will be your statement," said Best as he walked over to the girl sitting in the chair. "Good job, McNally, but try not to get yourself killed next time."

In the bullpen, the rookies and the TOs were looking at the evidence.

"That son of a bitch," said Noelle as she brought to the light her co-worker's badge and the pictures of the murder. Sam looked over her shoulder and nearly wanted to pull his eyes out as Zoe Martinelli's and the two other girl's pictures were in plastic bags and catalogued with dates.

"Momentos," said Oliver as he fingered the pictures. He snapped his head up and looked at Sam, "You lied."

"About what?" demanded Sam.

"Your rookie wasn't getting coffee, she was doing this!" Oliver waved the photos up and down. "Unless she lied to you."

"I knew," said Sam. "She was just annoying me so I gave her the car as I walked back."

"Bingo," said Jerry as he grabbed the photographs. He glanced over to the TOs. "According to Callaghan, McNally was tied and Nixon was about to strangle her."

"Oh God," said Traci as she looked to see Andy walking out of the office and towards the locker rooms. "Andy!" she yelled as she dropped the evidence into the bin and ran after her friend.

Sam paled when he heard that. A three year long case was a big deal to close, but the fact that his rookie laid her life on the line didn't help. He looked over to see Noelle with tight lips as Jerry was going over evidence.

"Brightside, we have a confession," said Jerry as he turned to face the interrogation rooms.

Sam shook his head and walked to the locker room. He went to his locker and got changed. After her put on his jacket he started kicking the locker. After fifteen to twenty kicks he sat down and rubbed his face with his hands and stared at the floor.


End file.
